Final Fantasy – Tifa x Reno – A Luz De Um Tolo
by Dikitas
Summary: Tifa enfrenta a realidade de estar fechada numa cave escura, sem nada para fazer, a mente vagueia para um tolinho que lhe abrio as portas do corção sem tocar à campainha. Curto e Tifa x Reno. Aceito propostas para outras histórias: angels.light91@gmail.


**Final ****Fantasy**** – ****Tifa**** x Reno – ****A Luz De Um Tolo.**

Tifa acordou, ainda meia atordoada pela droga que lhe tinham dado. Piscou os olhos e aos poucos foi tomando consciência do sítio onde estava.

Com as mãos e os pés presos, estava num compartimento escuro, uma linha de luminosidade espreitava por de baixo da porta. Um lance de estadas estendia-se por baixo, como não havia janelas Tifa calculou que estava numa cave, mas não se lembrava de quem a reptou, nem de onde, a droga ainda lhe vedava as memórias mais recentes.

Olhou em volta, ao lado das escadas viu um colchão, sujo e meio desfeito. Não pensava aproximar-se nem um pouco daquela imundice. A cave estava cheia de outras sombras, já demasiado longe da luz para se conseguir perceber o que representavam.

Tifa não estava com medo, pelo contrário, queria-se livrar das cordas, arrombar a porta e dar um enxerto de porrada em quem quer que se tivesse atrevido a fazer-lhe isto, porque amigo não era de certeza.

A porta abriu-se e de lá saiu um homem que encaixava perfeitamente com a imundice da cave. Uma cara gorda, o pescoço escondido por um monte de gordura, uma barriga de cerveja que lhe saía por de baixo da camisola que usava, nem quis reparar em mais pormenores e virou a cabeça.

O homem desceu as escadas pôs um prato perto de Tifa e voltou a desaparecer fechando a porta, Tifa não ouviu mais nenhum barulho do outro lado e calculou que a porta não estivesse trancada. Demasiado excesso de confiança, mesmo que Tifa não se conseguisse libertar, haveria de vir alguém busca-la, tinha muitos amigos, amigos que não seriam burros ao ponto de não descobrirem onde ela estava. Excepto talvez Reno, Tifa riu-se com o pensamento, o seu amigo ruivo sempre a fizera rir e tornara-se um enorme amigo quando esquecera as rivalidades para com o grupo Avalanche.

Tifa sentiu o coração a encher com o pensamento, sabia bem o que significava o sorriso insistente que não desaparecia quando o via, a sensação estranha no estômago e a fraqueza nas pernas de cada vez que estava perto dele. Uma vez até chegou ao cúmulo de ter que se apoiar no balcão do Seventh Heaven para não cair.

Tifa começou a sentir saudades do seu sorriso tolo, da cara que fazia sempre que ela se zangava com ele que a fazia lembrar um cachorrinho quando sabia que tinha feito algo de mal.

Isso fê-la lembrar-se se uma vez em que o apanhara com a Marlene a atacar um caixa de bolos na cozinha, bolos que eram para um convidado importante que iam receber. Lembrou-se do quão furiosa ficou quando os apanhou, com as mão e as bocas cheias de chocolate, Reno foi o que recebeu o maior sermão por já ser crescido e já ter consciência de coisas que a Marlene não tinha, na altura ainda não sabia que a ideia também tinha partido dele, e ainda bem porque senão ele poderia ter levado mais do que umas palavras azedas.

Mas agora Tifa ria-se com a situação, era incrível como mesmo não estando com ela, ele a fazia rir. Mesmo na escuridão, a sua luz era suficiente para dar força suficiente para Tifa tentar libertar-se.

Foi com espanto que reparou que os nós eram toscos e as cordas já eram velhas e fracas, respirou fundo, e separando rapidamente as mãos conseguiu quebrar a corda, com bastante facilidade até, quem quer que tivesse feito isto devia de ser muito estúpido ou acha-la muito fraca.

Com os membros um pouco doridos espreguiçou-se, e foi ai que ouviu o barulho de uma porta a ser arrombada, passos apressados e algo pesado a bater contra uma parede.

- Onde é que ela está seu saco de baratas nojento?! Se fixes-te alguma coisa juro que… - a voz parou quando o riso descontrolado de Tifa se ouviu por todo o fraco edifício.

Ela conheceria aquela voz em qualquer lado, saiu da cave ainda a rir-se. Entrou numa divisão pequena e apercebeu-se que era a única para além da cave, encontrou as caras espantadas de Cloud, Barret e Reno que segurava o homem gordo contra a parede, que também estava com cara de chocado.

- Achas mesmo que com essa barriga de cerveja ele tinha alguma hipótese contra mim? – Disse Tifa ficando séria muito de repente.

Automaticamente Reno largou o homem que caiu com um estrondo ao chão e baixou a cabeça com os braços ao lado do corpo, ombros descaídos e cara de cachorrinho pronto para levar o sermão.

Cloud ficou sério a olhar para toda a cena, Barret tentava a todo o custo não se rir com medo de também provocar a fúria de Tifa. Mas esta ficou calma, sorrio e dirigiu-se à porta, desejosa de partir.

Cloud e Barret também a seguiram, mas Reno dirigiu-se ao homem caído no chão, com a cara mais ameaçadora que ele conhecia e apontou-lhe um dedo ao nariz torto.

- Metes-te com a minha miúda outra vez e faço-te em batido percebeste? – O homem abanou freneticamente com a cabeça e Reno dirigiu-se para a porta.

Cloud no entanto não chegara a sair e ouvira a conversa toda, olhou para Reno com uma sobrancelha erguida, já sabia dos sentimentos de Reno muito antes de ele os admitir, mas só de pensar se Tifa estivesse ali a ouvir aquilo ficou com pena dele.

- Que foi?! – Perguntou Reno como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Não achas que lhe devias perguntar primeiro antes de lhe chamares "a tua miúda"?

- Achas?! Ela já é a minha miúda à muito tempo… só que ainda não sabe. Agora vamos, não a quero por mais furiosa.

Perto da casa estava uma carrinha e um carro preto, Tifa já se preparava para entrar na carrinha quando ouviu Reno a gritar atrás de si.

- NEM PENSES NISSO TU VAIS NO CARRO COMIGO!

Reno apercebeu-se tarde de mais do que lhe dissera e quando chegou ao pé da carrinha já Tifa ostentava uma cara furiosa e a cara dele ficou na cor do cabelo, mas mais uma vez ela sorrio, com carinho e desceu para se dirigir para o carro.

- Ela está demasiado bem-disposta para quem acabou de ser raptada. – Comentou Reno.

- As mulheres ficam assim quando o príncipe encanto as vem salvar, aproveita meu que daqui a uns dias já passou. – Respondeu Barret já de dentro da carrinha.

E foi quando Reno se lembrou dos tempos em que os Turks e Avalanche eram inimigos, dos tempos em que Tifa gostava do Cloud como muito mais do que um amigo, olhou para trás para o amigo loiro, o sorriso desvaneceu-se e esticou-lhe as chaves.

- Ela precisa é do teu bom humor, vais tu com ela. – Disse Cloud levantando as mãos.

Reno assentiu e dirigiu-se para o carro, Cloud entrou no carro e olhou sério para Barret, uma esperança a crescer-lhe n peito.

- Príncipe encantado? – Perguntou.

- Claro! Aquela miúda 'tá caidinha pelo cabeça ruiva! Uma vez ao pé dele ela até se teve de agarrar ao balcão para as peras não lhe fraquejarem!

Cloud sorrio, estava verdadeiramente feliz pelos dois, mas não percebera a última reacção de Reno, ele realmente não pensara que…

- Ele pensou que era eu… - Disse Cloud mais para si próprio do que para Barret. A carrinha já estava em andamento por isso o amigo não tirou os olhos da estrada quando lhe respondeu.

- Que eras tu o quê?

- O príncipe encantado, ele pensa que ela gosta de mim!

- O quê?! – Barret olhou espantado para Cloud, por momentos perdeu o controlo do volante e a carrinha por pouco não se despistou. Quando já estava estável outra vez pegou no telemóvel, pôs em altifalante e ligou para Reno. Este atendeu com uma voz não tão animada como normal e isso ainda enfureceu mais Barret.

- SEU CABEÇA DE CENOURA CHEIA DE ALHO PODRE ELA NÃO GOSTA DO CLOUD! QUANDO EU DISSE PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO ERAS TU SEU PASPALHO! É BOM QUE QUANDO CHEGARES VOCÊS OS DOIS JÁ ESTEJAM NOIVOS SE NÃO PONHO-TE NA TRITURADORA E DOU-TE AOS GATOS DA RUA PERCEBES-TE?!

Tifa ouvira os berros de Barret do outro lado da linha, se bem que não tenha percebido grande coisa, viu Reno a ficar vermelho e a dizer que sim de um modo muito tímido e desligou.

Pouco depois Reno foi por um caminho diferente da carrinha de Barret e Tifa apenas via o deserto a passar, sem conhecer o caminho.

Pouco depois começou a ver flores a passar por ela, estavam em campo aberto. Reno estacionou e saiu do carro. Tifa saiu também e quando fechou a porta sentiu a mão de Reno a pegar na sua mão livre e a conduzi-la pelo campo.

- Reno espera, onde vamos?

- Quero-te mostrar uma coisa.

Tifa deixou-se levar, o campo era lindo, cheirava a flores, um cheiro muito diferente do de Edge, poluído e comparado com aquele, fedorento.

Pararam perto de um lago, espantada pela sua beleza Tifa correu até à beira de água, riu-se, aquilo não era possível, não era capaz de se lembrar da última vez em que vira algo tão belo. Os últimos anos tinham sido preenchidos por lutas intermináveis, e quando não estava a dar com os punhos, estava em Edge a cuidar do bar ou a tomar conta de Denzel e Marlene.

Virou-se com a intenção de perguntar como é que Reno tinha encontrado este lugar, mas antes de ter oportunidade, deparou-se com os seus lábios e os de Reno juntos.

Ficou ali parada, sem reacção, Reno afastou-se arrependido, talvez Barret estivesse enganado.

Mas foi aí que Tifa pôs a mão no seu pescoço e chegou-o mais para perto dela, e quando achou que estava perto o suficiente, beijo-o.

Para Tifa, um dia que começara numa cave imunda, raptada por uma ratazana de esgoto, acabara da melhor maneira que poderia imaginar.

Pôs os braços em volta do pescoço de Reno, parecia que por muito perto que estivesse nunca estaria perto o suficiente. Para ele, senti-la, ama-la, saber que era correspondido, estava para lá das nuvens, nunca pensara que podia ser tão feliz, sentir-se tão completo.

Quando se separaram, Tifa demorou a abrir os olhos, sentiu algo a roçar-lhe no nariz, quando abriu os olhos viu que era o nariz de Reno, ele afastou-se.

Mostrou-lhe aquele sorriso de tolo que ela tanto adorava, aquela luz que a iluminava mais do que o Sol.

Pouco disseram, apenas ficaram ali a olhar para o lago abraçados, aproveitando o momento ao máximo, Tifa sabia que era uma rara oportunidade de sair da rotina, e passar este bocadinho ou lado do homem que amava, do _seu _homem, era a sua maior felicidade.

Voltaram para casa em silêncio, quando entraram no bar de mãos dadas, apenas Cloud, Barret e Cid estavam presentes, Cloud sorrio deu uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo, Barret elevou o punho fechado no ar, fazendo uma expressão de vitória, e Cid… por pouco não se engasgava ao ver os dois juntos…

- São sempre os tolos que ficam com as miúdas… - Resmungou enquanto se dirigia para a porta e saiu.

A partir daí tornou-se conhecimento geral da relação entre Tifa e Reno, embora não pudessem passar tanto tempo juntos como queriam, o que tinham era aproveitado ao máximo.

Pouco mais vezes regressaram à lagoa, havia ainda demasiado para fazer antes das coisas poderem assentar.

Mas eles estavam decididos a lutar pelo seu amor e a faze-lo durar.

**The****End**


End file.
